starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cassio Tagge/Leyendas
, Tepasi |muere = 0 ABY, Estrella de la Muerte |hidep = |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.8 metros |pelo = |ojos = |piel = |ciber = |hidec = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = *Casa de Tagge *Imperio Galáctico **Ejército Imperial |maestros = |aprendices = }} Cassio Tagge fue un Alto General del Ejército Imperial y un miembro prominente de la rica Casa de Tagge. Biografía Juventud thumb|left|Cassio Tagge a los dieciocho años. Cassio Tagge nació en el planeta Tepasi unos años antes de la Invasión de Naboo. Fue uno de los cuatro hijos de Sanya Tagge, cabeza de la influyente Casa de Tagge. A pesar de la riqueza de su familia, durante gran parte de su vida Cassio fue un individuo cauteloso y de bajo perfil. Durante las Guerras Clon, el hermano mayor de Cassio, Orman, asumió el título de barón de la Casa de Tagge. Para 18 ABY, Cassio, contra el consejo de Orman, se había alistado en el entrenamiento para oficiales del Ejército Imperial. Ellos discutían acerca del nuevo Imperio en Tepasi, donde, a pesar del optimismo de Orman, un escéptico Cassio le advirtió a su hermano que tuviera cuidado al tratar con Palpatine y Darth Vader. La precaución de Cassio demostró estar bien fundada cuando Orman cayó víctima de la ira de Vader, perdiendo la vista como consecuencia. Aprendiendo de la desgracia de su hermano, Cassi nunca sería tan imprudente como para juzgar mal la capacidad de sus enemigos. La Estrella de la Muerte Casi dos décadas después, el Alto General Tagge de todas las fuerzas del Ejército estaba estacionado a bordo de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. No fueron solo sus conexiones familiares lo que le aseguraron la posición—Tagge era un oficial capaz, si es que no era audaz, y rechazó participar en las realidades políticas usuales de la Corte Imperial, prefiriendo concentrarse en brindar un servicio leal al Imperio. Su ayudante a bordo de la estación, el General Moradmin Bast, sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo no podía escapar a la politiquería en conjunto: en ocasiones discutía con el Almirante Conan Antonio Motti, de rango menor, en las reuniones del personal de administración de la estación. Al contrario que otros oficiales, el General Tagge protestaba severamente acerca de la Alianza Rebelde, argumentando que era un enemigo subestimado que la Armada Imperial debía tomar más seriamente. También mostraba preocupación sobre la suspensión del Senado Imperial, considerando que el Emperador encontraría imposible "mantener el control sin la burocracia". Fue por esta razón que sus preocupaciones acerca de la vulnerabilidad de la estación espacial fueron ignoradas, y sus temores más temidos no fueron tomados en cuenta por sus compañeros oficiales (excepto por su leal ayudante Bast), pero fueron vindicados en la Batalla de Yavin, cuando la estación, fue destruida por fuerzas rebeldes. Al haber abandonado la Estrella de la Muerte antes de que fuese atacada y destruida por los rebeldes, Tagge sobrevivió a la Batalla de Yavin y fue ascendido por el Emperador Palpatine a Gran General, puesto que había sido el único capaz de ver las vulnerabilidades de la Estrella de la Muerte. Personalidad y rasgos right|thumb|200px|Cassio y Domina Tagge Como jefe de operaciones del Ejército en la Estrella de la Muerte, el rol de Tagge lo ubicaba como en tercero al mando de la estación, por debajo del jefe de operaciones de la Armada Motti (cuya rama estaba mucho más representada que la de Tagge), y el gobernador Wilhuff Tarkin. A pesar de esto, el General nunca se quejaba; rechazaba tomar parte en los juegos políticos que sus aliados y rivales jugaban, deseando simplemente servir al Imperio lo mejor que pudiera. Al contrario que sus compañeros miembros del personal de administración de le estación de combate, Tagge se tomaba en serio a la Alianza Rebelde, y en efecto sus temores fueron vindicados en la Batalla de Yavin. Tagge elegía llevar unas prominentes patillas que eran populares entre los oficiales imperiales de la época.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Otros oficiales imperiales que portaban el pelo de esta manera, muchos de los cuales estuvieron también asignados a la Estrella de la Muerte, eran Motti, Bast, Nahdonnis Praji, y Pol Treidum. Entre bastidores Interpretación Cassio Tagge fue interpretado por Don Henderson. En los créditos finales de Una Nueva Esperanza, Henderson es acreditado como intérprete del "General Taggi" (sic). Continuidad Aunque Motti referencia a Tagge como cabeza de la Flota Imperial, él es en realidad un comandante del Ejército. Motti es un comandante en la Flota. El General Ulric Tagge, aparecido en la serie de Marvel Comics, iba a ser originalmente el mismo personaje que el General Tagge visto en Una Nueva Esperanza. Sin embargo, otras fuentes mostraron que el General Tagge interpretado en la película moría en efecto a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, y para complicar más las cosas, el Tagge de Marvel era más parecido a Motti que al oficial imperial interpretado por Henderson. Esta discrepancia fue arreglada en Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, que reveló que los dos Tagges eran en efecto dos personas diferentes, y que el primer nombre del Tagge de Una Nueva Esperanza era Cassio. Aunque los fans típicamente señalan a Janek "Tank" Sunber como el personaje de película no explorado por un largo período en el Universo Expandido, Tagge de hecho rompe su "récord", al aparecer en Evasive Action: End Game años después de que Tank apareciera en Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man. Además, Tank nunca apareció realmente en las películas, y fue solo aludido al pasar, mientras que Tagge realmente apareció en pantalla. Como tal, Tagge actualmente mantiene el récord de tiempo entre apariciones. Apariciones *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars 1'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 9'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, First Edition}} * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, Second Edition}} * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * A New Hope|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/anh/general_tagge_(a).jpg|cardname=General Tagge}} * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas y referencias Véase también *Sala de conferencias de la Estrella de la Muerte *Casa de Tagge Categoría:Residentes de la Estrella de la Muerte Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Generales del Ejército Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Nobleza Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Ejército del Imperio Galáctico